World War III
NOTE: Italics denotes pages soon to be created World War III was a major global conflict that happened in March 14th, 2044, until the conflicts closure on July 6th, 2055. The conflict provoked many superpowers, including the United States, Eurasian Union, and China, which were already at a cold war. The Shanghai Cooperation Organization aimed to spread influence across Asia and Africa, with many nations in SCO arming their borders with artillery and weaponry. The World Treaty Organization also wanted to spread their influence across continents. During that time, major advancements in militaristic technology, including the concept of robotic soldiers, new guns, drones, and the doctrine of MAT (Militaristic Advancements in Technology). The United States, Eurasian Union, and China were the first to introduce that doctrine of MAT. They advanced spending across their military, The United States Armed Forces, the Eurasian Armed Forces, and the People's Liberation Army experienced the growth rates of their technology. Background Invasion of Ukraine See also: Invasion of Ukraine The Invasion of Ukraine was to determine the finale of the Ukrainian crisis in Crimea. The invasion wasn't staged by the Russians, but namely the Ukrainian Nationalists, who wanted a pro Nationalistic government, in which one of the speeches the main Ukrainian nationalist leader, Oleh Tyahnybok, was that the Ukrainian glory was elapsed. This pushed the support of the party, which reluctant government officials declared policemen to halt any speeches to establish a new government. After this, the Ukrainian police were under fire by the nationalists, known as the Fallen Sirens. The government halted all peaceful solutions and declared war. 3 days after, Russian president Vladimir Putin staged a intervention against the Ukrainians. After 2 years of fighting, the Ukrainian Nationalist armies around Kiev capitulated to the Russians, ending the war. Thus the terms stated include the formation of the Eurasian Union and the annexation of Ukraine. After the war, the tensions against NATO and SCO rose dramatically. The United States ordered a increase of military budgets to halt the threats of the Eurasian Union. Peru-Bolivia Unification Negotiations begin in the capital city of Peru, as the Bolivian president Evo Morales negotiated about a potential unification to increase life qualities and stronger ties between economy and military. The government would be stationed in Lima, and both will hold equal representation. Both nations agreed to unite, and will be leaned towards the Shanghai Cooperation Organization, to maintain their country and economy from any outside threats. This unification constrained the South American nations, which led to a steady increase in budgets. Many other South American nations offered to join NATO to protect them from the Peru-Bolivian Confederation, as it was declared a threat by many small nations. The 2020 US Presidential Election The 2020 United States presidential election was the 59th quadrennial election. Donald Trump won the primaries against Marco Rubio, a Floridian senator, and against Richard Burr. Meanwhile, the Democratic ticket was Joe Biden, as he defeated Kamala Harris for the Democratic primary. Donald Trump swore by plea to stop the everlasting threats to the American nation, as well as to construct more infrastructure in the American economy. Joe Biden was swore by plea to increase relations across the world, as well has to revolutionize the economy and life qualities. As a result, Joe Biden defeated incumbent Donald Trump. After Joe Biden's inauguration, he cancelled the construction of the wall on the Mexican border, and improve relations across Europe and Africa, most notably improving relations with South Africa (until the South African Expansion War). His approval ratings were listed at 77%, by the U.S Census Bureau. Biden held a scandal on re-election day on November 6th, 2024, in which Biden bribed the most professional American hackers to alter the electoral votes in his favor. This was reported first by Fox News, and then spread across other televised news networks. Many nations, specifically in the World Treaty Organization (Japan and South Korea were accepted in 2021), and the Shanghai Cooperation Organization. The United Nations called this act discriminatory, and immediately called for 4 months to Biden. Biden would resign after a while, and his Vice President, Cory Booker, takes office. Shanghai Influence The Shanghai Cooperation Organization succeeded in expanding it's influence, as their first step would start when Afghanistan joined SCO in exchange for help against Al-Qaeda. After Afghanistan, many other countries would apply to join SCO, including Peru-Bolivia, Saudi Arabia (in exchange for oil importing-exporting and rich resources in Siberia), Morocco, South Africa (after the South African Expansion War), and Mexico. The World Treaty Organization responded with the additions of Indonesia, Australia, New Zealand, Sweden, Finland, and Mongolia. This would later set off a chain reaction of actions, as the Shanghai Cooperation Organization and the World Treaty Organization would be locked in a Second Cold War. The Quiet Storm The period of 2028 till early 2044 would be known as The Quiet Storm. Tensions remained at a all-time high, though no conflict was arising. The World Treaty Organization picked up new members, including Angola, Korea, Japan, Mesopotamia, The North African Confederation, and others. Declaration of War War First Battles After the Shanghai Cooperation Organization officially declared war, Eurasian divisions organized a full on invasion of the European continent, and launched a campaign into the Baltic States, codenamed Operation Landslide, where the Eurasian Union would launch 2 campaigns into the Baltics and the Balkans to open 2 fronts when invading the Visegrad nations. The day of the operation, March 18, 2044 came, and the Eurasian Union altered the operation to include 3 fronts, now including a major push into Poland. The set of divisions set out, and on the afternoon on March 19, 2044, open gunfire was unleashed first in Narva, Estonia, and soon across the frontlines. The Battle of Narva was the first major battle of the war, and saw the significant loss of Estonian life, totaling around 20,000 causalities on the first 3 days of the battle. Estonian troops held the front-lines, but had to retreat as an encirclement of major Estonian divisions caused a huge blow to Estonian frontlines. However, reinforcements from Tallinn were ordered by Estonian president Marleen Rebane to hold the lines. One major flaw, however, was that the Eurasians were making major gains, and a naval operation was planned to siege the city of Tallinn, and make landings there. Meanwhile, on the Balkan front, Moldova was vulnerable to the major divisions sent by the Eurasian Union, and due to a position to not receive fatal support from the World Treaty Organization, Moldova easily fell within a month in the Battle of Moldova. A certain Eurasian division, lead by a female general, Potrepalova Angelina Tarasovna, had contributed heavily in the fall of Moldova, as strategies and operations created by her involved the major splitting of troops to encircle major Moldovan divisions, which ultimately caused major waves of Moldovan soldiers to surrender, blowing the Moldovan morale hard. Eurasian troops made major gains in the Balkan front, but was put to a halt by reinforcements by Spanish, British, French, and Italian ships arriving in the Balkans. The Eurasians were driven out of Romania, but remained in Moldova. WTO reinforcements slowed Eurasian advancements decisively in the Balkans and the Baltic States. The Eurasian Union changed courses of the war until the future operation, codenamed Operation Red Star, where the Eurasians would change fronts. For now, all divisions were ordered to remain stationary. Pacific course The Chinese, who initially supported the cause of the Eurasians, joined the war on the Eurasian side, and launched invasions into the Korean peninsula, where the Chinese were met with a joint Japanese-Korean resistance, slowing down Chinese advancements. However, Chinese general Zhen Jing ordered his division to launch a campaign through naval warfare. Landings in Pyongyang were planned, and the major Siege of Pyongyang led to another operation to cut off a majority of the resistance stationed in North Korea by the plan codenamed the Scissor Plan, where the name was originated by scissors which cut paper off from the rest of the paper. The Scissor Plan was launched after the fall of Pyongyang on that same year of 2044, and major advancements followed by little resistance from the joint Japanese-Korean resistance, the Scissor Plan was initially successful. Category:Warfare